<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creek Smut by twink_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168787">Creek Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes'>twink_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Chubby Tweek Tweak, Crushing Kink, Face-Sitting, Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick South Park fic cuz I’m bored. </p>
<p>Don’t like, don’t read :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creek Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig grinned as he noticed how tight the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt looked as he snacked on a few cupcakes they had bought a while ago. He walked up behind him and squeezed his soft body.</p>
<p>Tweek yelped.</p>
<p>“Relax babe,” Craig said calmly. “It’s just me. Who else would it be?”</p>
<p>Tweek laughed nervously. “Heh… S-sorry, Craig. Just took me by surprise is all.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright baby,” Craig said. “You enjoying yourself there?”</p>
<p>Tweek smiled. “Heh, I guess. I could use a little help getting more down. If you want to, I mean!”</p>
<p>Craig picked one up and held it to the bigger boy’s mouth. “Oh, babe, you don’t have to ask me twice.”</p>
<p>The other took a large bite as Craig gently rubbed circles into his stomach. He eventually had to undo the buttons on Tweek’s shirt to get him more comfortable. Craig grabbed onto Tweek’s soft, fleshy stomach and let the sensation of it run through his fingers. He kissed Tweek’s cheek and fed him another cupcake.</p>
<p>“You good, babe?” Craig asked as Tweek seemed to be slowing down.</p>
<p>Tweek nodded. “Mhm… just getting full is all…”</p>
<p>Craig sat on the other’s lap and held another cupcake to his lips. “Surely you make room for one more.”</p>
<p>“Um… I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“Please,” Craig begged. “If you loved me, you’d finish two more.”</p>
<p>Tweek thought for a moment. “Fine… just a few more.”</p>
<p>The taller boy fed his boyfriend with a little more than two cupcakes. In fact, he managed to finish the whole dozen. Afterwards, Tweek sat back with his belly bulging out.</p>
<p>“Ugh…” he groaned. “I… I’m stuffed, Craig.”</p>
<p>Craig chuckled. “Not too stuffed I hope. I want to stuff you with a little something extra. If you know what I mean~”</p>
<p>Tweek blushed. “O-Oh! Yes! P-please…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before their clothes were on the ground and Craig had his larger boyfriend pinned against the headboard of their bed.</p>
<p>He kissed his neck roughly, causing Tweek to groan out in pleasure. “Oh… Oh Craig… Oh my god…”</p>
<p>Craig squeezed his fat in his hand and let his fingers dig into Tweek’s soft body. He slowly moved to Tweek’s ear and nibbled on it.</p>
<p>“Oh Tweek… Baby, you look so good nice and stuffed… so handsome…”</p>
<p>“Craig…”</p>
<p>“Sit on my face.”</p>
<p>Tweek flinched. “Wh-what?! Craig, I can’t— I’m too big for that! You’ll get crushed!”</p>
<p>“I know,” Craig smirked. “I’ll be so with you doing it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t—”</p>
<p>“Come on babe… I’ll knock on the headboard if I need to breath, ok?”</p>
<p>Tweek sighed. “Ok. Fine.”</p>
<p>Tweek positioned himself so he was holding onto the bed as to not put too much pressure on the skinny boy’s face. “R-ready?”</p>
<p>“Go for it,” Craig said.</p>
<p>The large boy lowered himself onto Craig. He felt Craig’s tongue begin licking him. His hands moved to Tweek’s thighs and began squishing them. Craig’s tongue got rougher as he basically penetrated Tweek’s asshole.</p>
<p>Tweek moaned. “C-Craig… O-Oh…”</p>
<p>He felt another squeeze on his thigh and his cock began throbbing. Tweek whimpered as Craig’s hand circled the inside of his thighs. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up without putting all his weight on the skinny boy.</p>
<p>Luckily, he heard the two knocks on the headboard. He got off Craig, who had a huge grin on his face. “Wow babe… that was… whoa…” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Tweek. “But that’s not all. Now, we get to the main course…” He inserted his hard cock into Tweek’s loose asshole. Tweek let out another moan.</p>
<p>“There you go… Just relax, babe. I’ll take good care of you…” His long slender fingers squeezed Tweek’s soft body. “F-Fuck. You’re getting so big, hon… I can’t wait to see how big I can make you… Huh? You want to get bigger?” He thrust into Tweek.</p>
<p>“Y-yes…” Tweek whimpered. “Oh yes, babe… please… make me as big as you want…”</p>
<p>Craig smirked. He rolled his hips and thrust even harder. “Good boy, Tweek… I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of of…”</p>
<p>Tweek moaned. “I love you, Craig…”</p>
<p>“I love you too, babe…” Craig let himself cum inside the other. He let out an audible sigh of relief. “Nffg… Oh man…” Ge pulled out of Tweek. “Your turn.”</p>
<p>He moved his hand down under Tweek’s stomach and grabbed ahold of his cock. His finger ran over the warm surface. He pumped it quickly. It was already standing on end as it was. Just a bit more…</p>
<p>He felt something spill onto his hands. Tweek took in a few deep breaths and leaned into Craig. “I love you, babe…”</p>
<p>“I love you too, big guy…” He removed his hand. “How about we go clean up a bit?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… and, uh, maybe we can get something to eat?”</p>
<p>Craig chuckled. “Worked up an appetite, didn’t you? Don’t worry. I’ll whip you something up.”</p>
<p>“Heh… thanks.”</p>
<p>He kissed Tweek’s cheek. “No problem, babe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>